


Gertrud Jr

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward gets Martin a puppy."This may have been a bad idea but now we have a dog" prompt sent by Jade





	Gertrud Jr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



 

Before Edward had been scared about being around children. They made him uneasy, bringing up memories of his own unpleasant childhood along with the fear that he’d become similar to the abusive monster that ‘raised’ him. But it didn’t.

Maybe it was becuase Martin reminded him so much of his younger self. Maybe that was what made him so careful with how he interacted with the kid. It also helped that the kid was clever and devious. His taste in ice cream was also superb. Actually, he really liked the kid over all. So when he saw that Martin wanted a puppy who was he to say no?

Needless to say, Oswald wasn’t as psyched.

“Ed, what-?” He didn’t bother finish asking. He didn’t need to, his tone perfectly summed up the exasperation and confusion. To be fair it did look a bit odd. Edward and Martin both covered in dirt with nicks and scrapes as well as bags of supplies (not stolen, but paid for with stolen money). And an excited puppy at their heels.

She was tiny, with white and black curly fur, a long pointy snout and a tail that wagged hard enough to throw her off balance.

“Well, it may have been a rash descision but Martin wanted a puppy and I couldn’t say no-“ the boy in question looked somewhere between guilty and giddy. Especially with the little dog pawing at his legs and begging for affection. Oswald looked between the other adult and his boy and the dog. Martin did his best impression of the begging look that the puppy had given him (which made up his mind that he wanted to keep her). He let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can keep it.” Relief swept through first, then joy, on Martin’s part. He was so happy he jumped forward to hug both the adults in the room while the puppy jumped at their heels, excited by the sudden movement.

“What are you going to name her?”

Martin fumbled with his pen and pad, scribbling quickly. ‘Can I name her after grandma?’

Ed wasn’t sure how that would go over. Oswald’s eyes were wet, shining to much. Crying. But he smiled, swallowed, and nodded. Edward smiled, pulling the other two back into another hug.

The newly named Gertrud Jr let out a little whine of a bark. She sat, tail sweeping back and forth across the floor as she tilted her head. As if to question what was going on, or at least why she wasn’t getting attention.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
